iSchool Camp
by superchicky97
Summary: The iCarly gang go on a school camping trip. Seems pretty normal right?...Wrong! it's everything but normal.      Seddie!
1. iLeave For Camp

**A/N: Another story :) This idea came to me during French class today (Weird I know)  
>iOMG- iLove You hasn't happened in this.<strong>

**I don't own iCarly...Or Gibby :(**

Chapter 1: iLeave For Camp

Carly's POV

"So, you guys ready for the school camp next week?" I asked my two best friends as we left English

"Yep" Sam nodded "I have a box of matches, a slingshot, a carton of throwing eggs and a fresh butter sock"

Freddie rolled his eyes "Why do you need to take the butter sock?"

"Because, there could be bears in the woods"

"I really don't think so" He groaned

"Fine, but don't sulk when you get attacked by a bear and I don't help you"

"You wouldn't help me anyway! You would laugh, film it and put it on iCarly"

"GUYS STOP!" I yelled walking between them "This camping trip isn't going to be fun if you guys fight the whole time"

"Ok" Sam sighed

"Fine" Freddie added

"Good" I smiled before walking away

Sam's POV

"SAM WE GOTTA GO!" I heard Carly yell from downstairs

I left her bedroom and headed down the hall for the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Carly standing in the middle of her living room with two suitcases and a backpack. God, she's such a girl!

"Carls, did you bring your whole room?" I asked walking over to her suitcases

"I only brought things I really need to survive" She defended

"I see" I laughed pulling out a curling iron. I also found enough clothes to last her a month, more shoes than they have at the mall and five bathing suits.

"The only thing you didn't bring is your bed!" I laughed zipping the suitcase back up

"Hey" Freddie said walking into Carly's apartment

"Hi" Carly responded

"Sup Frednub" I smiled

He rolled his eyes at the name and pulled his phone out of his pocket "You guys ready to go?" He asked

"Yep" Carly said throwing her backpack over her shoulder

I tried to hold back laughter as she pulled her suitcases out the door, we walked down the hall to the elevator and Carly had already broken out into a sweat.

"Told you not to bring so much" I laughed

"Yeah, whats in there?" Freddie asked "We could fit everything from the iCarly studio in those bags"

"Shut up" She whined "I don't do the bush"

We got down to the loby and met Spencer at the car, Carly got in the front with him and made me sit in the back with Benson.

"Now remember" Spencer said as we pulled into the school parking lot "People at camp might trick you into thinking it's naked day...DON'T BELIEVE THEM" He warned

"Don't worry Spence" Carly laughed "Our brains funtion normally"

"Hey" Spencer frowned "No need to be hurtful"

He stopped the car and we all got out, we said bye to Spencer and went inside the school. Miss Briggs was standing in the hallway yelling at people with her bullhorn.  
>She called out a list of names and told them they were on bus number one. Carly was called out and so was Gibby. They left the school to go to their bus.<p>

The rest of us were on bus number two. We walked out the front and got on the bus. I pulled Freddie to the back of the bus and sat down...Yeah, not my first choice but he's the only person I know on the bus.

Freddie's POV

We've been driving for nearly an hour now, I put my headphones in as soon as we got on the bus. Sam has been staring at me for the last ten minutes, i'm not sure if she know's thats she's staring at me or just trying to piss me off.  
>When she started poking me I new it was to piss me off.<p>

"What?" I asked taking my headphones out

"I'm bored" She whined "Entertain me"

I groaned "Fine, what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged "I don't care"

"Wanna play would you rather?"

"Sure, you go first"

"Ok" I said thinking about it "Would you rather...Be locked in a room with Nevel for two hours or give up meat for a week"

"...Nevel" She finally said "Cos I could knock him out"

I rolled my eyes "Ok, you go"

"Would you rather go to school in your underwear or spend a week on a small island with just your mom"

I thought about it for ages, going to school in my underwear...pretty humiliating...but being stuck on a small island with my mom for a week...pretty irratating.

"School in my underwear" I laughed

"Don't blame you" She smiled

Sam's POV

Our game lasted for ages.

We finally got to the camp site, We got off the bus and the teachers started throwing bags out...litrally throwing!

We all found our bags, I watched Carly struggle to pull her bags again, why is it still so funny?

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Miss Briggs yelled into her bullhorn "Here's your cabin assignments" She pulled a clipboard out and started reading "Cabin one will be Shane, Troy, Wendy and Patrice. Cabin two will be "Freddie, Gibby, Carly and Samantha"

"IT'S SAM!" I yelled at her, she rolled her eyes and kept reading

We got our cabin key and left the big group of people.

We found cabin two and opened the door.

"Eww" Carly groaned looking around

"It could be worse, we could be sleeping in tents" I laughed

"True"

There's two sets of bunk beds, Freddie and Gibby took one and me and Carly took the other.

"Dibs on the top bunk" I yelled climbing on top

"Whatever" Carly laughed

Gibby wanted the top bunk on their bed but he couldn't get up...

"Dude, need some help?" Freddie asked trying not to laugh

"No" Gibby said halfway up, his butt hanging over the side

"Gib, maybe you should sleep on the bottom" Carly giggled

"Fine" He groaned getting down

Carly unpacked her billions of items, and the rest of us unpacked our stuff.


	2. iHave Feelings

Chapter 2: iHave Feelings

Carly's POV

"That was fun" Sam said as we walked back into our cabin

"Maybe for you" I groaned

"What'd you guys do?" Freddie asked jumping of the top of the bunk bed

"Sam made me hide behind a tree while she threw eggs at people" I answered

"I blame myself for asking" He laughed

"So what do you guys wanna do, it's only 8:30" I said looking at my watch

"Lets play truth or dare" Gibby smiled

We all agreed, we sat in a circle on the floor in the middle of the room.

"You start" Sam said to me

"Ok, Gibby truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth" He answered

"Whats the weirdest place you've ever taken your shirt off?" I asked

"...My Great Uncles funeral"

We looked at him shocked.

Sam's POV

"Sam, truth or dare?" Carly asked me

"Truth"

"...If you had to, who would you rather kiss, Gibby or Freddie?" She asked

They both looked at me "...Freddie" I finally said

"Hurtfull" Gibby frowned

"Get over it" I laughed

"Freddie, truth or dare?" Carly asked

"...Dare"

Carly smiled "I dare you to french kiss Sam for at least three minutes"

My jaw dropped and so did Freddie's.

"Seriously?" He asked

Carly nodded "Yep"

I looked at him and he looked at me...I have to kiss the nub?...Do I wanna kiss him...Well...Maybe...arg!

I shrugged before standing up, he stood up too.

"Wait" Carly said looking at her watch "...GO!"

I crashed my lips into his, my hands went to his shoulders and I felt his hands on my back. His tounge ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

I actually can't believe how much i'm enjoying this, it feels so perfect.

My hands moved from his shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands moved from my back down to my waist pulling my closer to him.

I moved my hands up further until my fingers were tangled in his hair.

"Time" I heard Carly say, I forgot her and Gibby were here.

I pulled away slowly and just looked at him. I took my hands out of his hair and he let go of my waist. We sat back down, Carly and Gibby were smiling at us.

"Sam, truth or dare" Gibby asked

"Truth" I answered still breathless

"Did you like kissing Freddie?"

I looked at Freddie, then back at Gibby.

"I...I...Uh...I gotta go" I said before standing up and running out of the cabin

I don't know why I ran out, I just need time to think. I'm not really falling in love with Freddie am I? I can't be! He's the nub I pick on everyday, I can't have a crush on him...But I mean come on, for a nub he's gotten damn hot! Puberty was very good to that boy!

Freddie's POV

I watched Sam run out of the cabin, I looked at Carly and Gibby, they're both staring at me.

"I have to go talk to her don't I?" I asked

They both nodded.

"Ok" I stood up and left the cabin

I found Sam leaning agaisnt a tall tree near the river, I never noticed how beautiful she is...Wait, did I just say Sam Puckett was beautiful?...I'm not actually falling in love with a demon am I?

"Hey" I said quietly

She turned around "Oh...Hi" She said awkwardly

"Wanna talk?"

She shook her head "Not really, but your gonna make me aren't you"

I smiled "You know me too well Puckett"

She smiled too "So..." She started "That kiss was pretty..."

"Intense?"

"Yeah" She laughed "But...I kinda...liked it"

"Me too"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Wanna do it again?" She raised her eyebrows

"Yes please" I responded

Her arms went back around my neck and mine went back around her waist. Her lips were pressed against mine again.

I smiled into the kiss, alot can change during one day at camp.

I moved my lips off hers and kissed down her jaw until I got to her neck. I heard soft moans come from her mouth as I kept sucking and biting at her neck.

"That feels really good" She whispered

She let our a loader moan when I got to a spot behind her ear. I sucked on that spot for ages, just because I love the noises she was making.

"Shit" She breathed as I ran my tounge over that spot

"Feel good?" I mumbled against her neck

"So good" She moaned

My lips went back up her jaw and onto hers.

She pulled away after a while "I've have a problem" She groaned

"Whats wrong?"

"...I think i'm falling in love with a nub"

I smiled "Well then we're even, cos I think i'm falling in love with a demon"

**Next Chapter up tomorrow :)**

**Leave me some ideas, Sam and Freddie are together now (Yay!) What should happen at camp? What things should they get up to? I'll give you credit for you idea ;)**


	3. iNew Couple

Chapter 3: iNew Couple

Carly's POV

I woke up to the blinding light of the sun shining through the window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I shook my head at what I saw, Sam and Freddie were on Freddie's bed making out, Sam was lying on top of him, his hands were on her back underneath her shirt. I'm pretty sure they're gonna swallow each other any minute now.

"You guys" I said standing up

"What?" Sam groaned against Freddie's lips

"You only got together last night" I mentioned

"Whats your point?" Freddie asked

"Calm down a little" I laughed

Sam turned her head to look at me "We have six years of hating each other to make up for here Carls"

I rolled my eyes "Look, i'm happy for you guys but I don't get how you can go from hating each other to loving each other in a matter of one hour. How you go from kicking each other to chewing each others faces' off"

They didn't responed, just resumed with there face sucking session.

Gibby had woken up and was just as shocked with this as I was. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a black and green tank top.

"I'm going to get dressed" I said walking to the door

"Me too" Gibby said still staring at Sam and Freddie

Gibby grabbed some clothes and followed me out the door.

"If they're like this now" Gibby laughed "We'll probably wake up tomorrow to find them having sex or something"

I scrunched up my nose "Don't say that" I said trying to get the mental picture out of my head.

Freddie's POV

I heard the door shut meaning Carly and Gibby had left. I flipped is over without breaking the kiss so that I was now on top of Sam. I smiled at how I had gotten so much stronger than her, she still doesn't know I have been letting her win our arm wreastles for the last five months.

I moved my lips from hers and kissed down her jaw line, I moved down to her neck remembering about that 'special spot' I found on her neck last night.  
>I kept kissing up until I got to it, I ran my tounge over that spot and she let out a soft moan. I smiled against her neck, I sucked on that spot for ages just enjoying the soft little moans that escaped her mouth.<br>After I while I stopped sucking on that spot and bit her there instead, not hard enough to hurt or leave a mark though.  
>She let out a louder moan and her back arched off the bed slightly.<br>I did it again and I felt her nail dig into my back.

"That feels amazing" She whispered

I laughed quietly before moving back up to her lips. I ran my tounge along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

"We have to go get dressed soon" I mumbled agaisnt her mouth

She groaned "Just five more minutes" She smiled pulling my lips back to hers

"Sam..." I warned

"Fine" She sighed "But we're continuing this later"

"Fine by me" I laughed

We left the cabin and ran into Carly halfway to the bathrooms.

"Run out of breath?" She asked

"Noooo" Sam rolled her eyes

We kept walking until we got to the bathrooms.

"I'll see you back at the cabin ok?" I said kissing her forehead

"Ok" She smiled before turning around and walking towards the girls bathroom

Sam's POV

I got back to the cabin, Carly and Gibby were there but Freddie wasn't back yet.

"Hey" I said climbing onto my bed

"Sup"

"Supprised you didn't sneak into the showers with Freddie" Carly laughed

"...Well, I thought about it...But then decided it was a bad idea"

"Good girl" Carly smiled

The door opened and Freddie walked in, his hair's still wet and there's little beads of water still on his forehead. God he's hot.

I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around him. I put my lips on his for a second before pulling away.

"Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Gibby asked

"...Nope" I said before going back to kissing him

Freddie's POV

We left the cabin and went down to the river. Miss Briggs and Mr Howard was there waiting.

"Good morning students" Miss Briggs said into her bullhorn "I hope you all slept well. Today we will be..." I lost attention when I felt Sam's arms wrap around my stomach from behind. Her head was on my shoulder and she was kissing behind my ear.

"I know what I want to be doing today" She whispered

My legs started to go week when she said this, she's so freaking sexy. I grabbed her hands off my stomach and interlaced our fingers.

"All in good time baby" I smiled

Carly realized we weren't listening and slapped me in the arm.

"Ow" I frowned

"Well then listen" She whispered

I rolled my eyes but started paying attention again. But by the time I did, Miss Briggs had finished.

"What are we doing?" I asked Carly

She groaned "First we are going swimming in the river"

Sam in a bikini...I smiled at this thought.

We walked back to our cabin and got changed into our bathing suits.

We met back at the same place, my jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw Sam. She's wearing a bright blue bikini and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun.

She walked over to me and put her finger under my chin closing my mouth.

"Please don't start drooling" She laughed "Nice abs nub" She smiled running her hands over my stomach.

Miss Briggs told us we could get in the water. I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the lake.  
>We jumped in, I couldn't see Carly or Gibby around anywhere. Sam jumped on my back, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist.<p>

"Happy?" I asked

"So happy" She smiled

"Why?"

"Cos I can do this" She kissed the side of my neck

We found Carly and Gibby after a while.

"Do you think there's something wrong with us Carls?" I asked "The fact we got together yesterday and now we can't keep our hands off each other"

"Not really" She laughed "I saw somewhere on the internet that it's normal for new couples to be like this, it's called the honeymoon phase"

"Okay..."

"Don't worry" She smiled "It won't last"

I frowned "Maybe I want it to" I tightened the grib of my legs around his waist

I could get used to this.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys :) What do you think of the story so far? I love hearing from you guys, it makes me update faster too.  
>I also update faster if you guys give me ideas for the story, what should happen at camp?<br>**


End file.
